


Perché sì!

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M, Sequel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: «Eppure guardaci.» riprese, parlando con rinnovata foga «Avanti, tu sei Ivan e io...sono io.»Lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia in un’espressione sempre più confusa. «E che vuol dire?»[Seguito di "Perché no?"]





	Perché sì!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Non conosco nessuno, non insinuo nulla, tutto frutto della mia fantasia.
> 
> La storia nasce come seguito di "Perchè no?", come è evidente dall'originalità del titolo. XD  
> A chi l'ha voluta e attesa tanto, spero non deluda le aspettative.  
> Buona lettura, spero. :)

«Pippo.»

Silenzio.

«Pippo.»

Simone pungolò il compagno che si ritrovò costretto a staccare gli occhi dal telefono.

«Hai gli occhi da pazzo, ancora.» dichiarò Pippo, alzandosi dalla panca dello spogliatoio e stiracchiandosi, dopo la seduta pesi di quella mattina al palazzetto. «Che c’è?»

Simone sollevò lo sguardo verso Lanza, negli occhi una muta richiesta implorante.

«No, ho detto di no.» esclamò risoluto il capitano, aggrottando le sopracciglia «Non verrò a pulire casa tua.»

Simone pigolò in risposta, allungando un braccio e afferrando il gomito dell’altro, che si sciolse facilmente dalla presa. A quel punto giunse le mani in preghiera.

«Tipregotipregotiprego.» mugolò a mezza voce, smettendo immediatamente quando si accorse di un paio di compagni che erano entrati in spogliatoio.

«Per favore, Ivan arriva fra tre ore.» riprese a supplicarlo a bassa voce dopo essersi alzato ed averlo raggiunto.

Pippo chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo. «Potevi pensarci prima, non ridurti all’ultimo secondo.»

Il palleggiatore si affrettò a chiudere il borsone e ad issarselo in spalla, tallonando l’altro per i corridoi del PalaTrento. Lo tirò per il cappuccio della felpa della squadra, facendolo appena rallentare.

«Ti prego Pippo, devi aiutarmi.»

Gli corse davanti e si mise a camminare all’indietro, cercando di impietosirlo con la sua espressione sofferente. Pippo fece per schivarlo, poi si accorse che stava per andare a sbattere contro la macchinetta degli snack e lo afferrò per un braccio, fermandolo.

«Chiedilo a qualcun altro.»

Simone non rinunciò, riacciuffandolo appena uscito dal palazzetto. Decise che non si sarebbe mai arreso, a costo di trascinarlo a casa propria per il borsone.

«Sei tu il mio migliore amico, a chi dovrei chiederlo?» si lamentò, sporgendo il labbro inferiore «Ivan se ne andrà non appena metterà piede in quel casino, ti prego.»

Erano arrivati alla macchina di Pippo.

«No, e smettila di chiedermelo.»

 

«Non scherzavi eh.»

Sulla soglia di casa Giannelli, Pippo era rimasto ad osservare il caos in cui abitava il suo compagno di squadra.

Simone rimase a torcersi le dita, quando finalmente si decise a togliersi il giubbotto e ad arrotolarsi le maniche della felpa. Si grattò la testa, incerto su cosa fare.

Il dazio da pagare per quell’aiuto imprevisto sarebbero stati i prossimi tre mesi di serate al sushi, che Simone era convinto di poter benissimo ridurre a uno. In quel momento poco importava, i minuti passavano alla svelta e di cose da fare ve n’erano a bizzeffe.

«Come fai a vivere così?» esclamò Pippo con aria schifata, mentre indicava, senza toccarli un paio di calzini che spuntavano da sotto la poltrona. «Devo venire a controllarti più spesso.»

Simone si passò una mano sul viso in preda alla vergogna. Non era solito trattare casa propria in quel modo, rifletté, mentre lo sguardo vagava sul piccolo salotto e sulla coperta di pile appallottolata sul divano, le magliette a rovescio lanciate sulla spalliera, un paio di piatti sporchi accumulati sul tavolo da fumo. In cucina la situazione non era migliore. Osservò Pippo scuotere la testa di fronte alla pila di piatti che stava in precario equilibrio nell’acquaio.

«Beh almeno questi possiamo metterli nella lavastov-» esclamò, mentre Simone si copriva gli occhi con una mano. «Ah no, figuriamoci se non è piena anche questa.»

Era stato quando era tornato da Perugia, dopo la serata trascorsa con Ivan, e da quel momento l’attesa febbrile di una chiamata, del vederlo di nuovo, l’avevano messo a dir poco sottosopra. Tuttavia quei sette giorni di distacco, che poi si erano allungati a dieci per gli allenamenti che si accumulavano, non erano stati così traumatici come aveva previsto, solo casa sua ne aveva particolarmente sentito, a quanto pareva.

«Allora, ho fatto partire la lavastoviglie.» la voce di Pippo lo riscosse e lo fissò con rinnovata attenzione «Però gli altri piatti li lavi a mano. Spero tu sia capace.»

Simone gli fece una smorfia in faccia, afferrando i piatti sporchi del salotto e poggiandoli sul ripiano della cucina, prendendo la bottiglia di detersivo. Poi rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo al compagno di squadra.

«Pippo, ma se i piatti li lavo io, perché i guanti gialli te li sei messi tu?»

Un sopracciglio del capitano della Diatec schizzò verso l’alto, in braccio un cesto con già qualche capo d’abbigliamento da lavare.

«Perché con le mie preziose manine, le tue mutande non le tocco, grazie.»

Simone soffocò una risata, mentre infilava le mani nell’acqua calda, cominciando a lavare i piatti. Di là dalla porta poteva vedere la sagoma di Pippo carponi ad afferrare cose non meglio identificate da sotto al divano.

A un certo punto riconobbe le note di _El Mismo Sol_ risuonare nel salotto e rise, mentre Pippo spiegava che non si potevano di certo fare le pulizie senza un po’ di ritmo. Fosse stato per lui, ci sarebbe stata musica anche durante gli allenamenti. Chissà cosa ne avrebbe pensato Rado.

 

Si stava asciugando le mani con uno straccio, quando sentì Pippo chiamarlo, dalla sua camera da letto.

«Guarda che mi tocca fare, non ho firmato per questo quando mi hanno chiesto di fare il capitano.» sbuffò mentre si chinava ad aggiustare il risvolto del lenzuolo, prima di tirare su il piumone. Con un mugolio sommesso, Simone gli si lanciò contro, allacciandogli le braccia al torace.

«Ma per fare il migliore amico, sì»

Pippo tentò di scrollarselo di dosso invano, sbuffando. «Doveva essere uno dei trafiletti scritti in piccolo.»

Finì di sistemare i cuscini per poi guardarsi attorno soddisfatto.

«E quello cos’è?» esclamò Simone, indicando un enorme sacco nero della spazzatura che stava in un angolo della stanza.

«Quella è tutta la tua roba sporca.» esalò Pippo stirando le braccia verso l’alto «Roba che il Lanza qui presente adesso si porterà a casa, laverà e poi ti restituirà ad allenamento. Os sarebbe orgoglioso di me.»

Simone gli fece un sorrisetto imbarazzato. «Oh sì, lo sarebbe.»

«Ma non di te, considerando chi metterà presto piede in questa casa» ribatté Pippo con aria annoiata «e in questo letto.»

Simone fece un mezzo passo indietro, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta, mentre osservava l’amico con occhi sgranati.

«Veramente...» accennò in preda all’imbarazzo «veramente Ivan ha preso una stanza in albergo.»

Di nuovo, l’espressione di Lanza lo mise in allarme.

«E tu pensi che la userà davvero?»

Simone prese a torturarsi la manica della felpa, la mente che andava a velocità folle verso scenari imprevisti. Con un pigolio scioccato, seguì Pippo verso il salotto, dove stava facendo rotolare il sacco, in direzione della porta d’ingresso.

«Sei serio?» lo esortò, prima di metterglisi davanti «Davvero lo pensi, Pippo?»

Il compagno gli sorrise appena, prima di dargli una leggera spinta sulla spalla, facendogli fare un passo indietro.

«Stavo scherzando.» replicò, mentre spettinava appena Simone che aveva preso a borbottare a testa bassa «E comunque non si sa mai, è pur sempre Ivan.»

Il palleggiatore lo fissò in ansia, mentre l’osservava aprire il portafoglio e frugarvi dentro. Alzò gli occhi al cielo, arrossendo, quando l’altro gli allungò un profilattico.

«Pippo.»

«Gian.»

Simone voltò lo sguardo di lato, intanto che l’altro glielo metteva nella tasca della felpa.

«Ti odio.» mugugnò il ragazzo, aprendogli la porta d’ingresso.

«Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te.» scherzò Pippo, ancora sulla soglia col sacco nero in spalla.

Simone fece una smorfia.

«Sì, beh, grazie, ora vattene.»

«Salutami Iv-»

La porta che sbatteva troncò a metà la frase dello schiacciatore, ma non la risata che la seguì.

 

Quando il campanello prese a suonare, Simone sobbalzò e fece quasi cadere la tazza che stringeva in mano. Inspirando lentamente e aggiustandosi invano il ciuffo di capelli che lo faceva sempre dannare, si avviò verso l’ingresso, premendo il tasto che apriva il portone del palazzo e girò la maniglia, allentando appena l’uscio, in attesa di vedere l’altro arrivare dalle scale.

Sgranò gli occhi quando vide Ivan già lì, sul suo zerbino di casa, una mano infilata nella tasca dei jeans, il solito giubbotto di pelle aperto che rivelava al di sotto un maglione nero.

«Ciao.»

Simone udì quel saluto, registrò il sorriso che l’aveva accompagnato, ma nulla di più, rimase immobile a fissare l’altro, sul ciglio della porta. Erano solo dieci giorni che non lo vedeva, non era passato così tanto da dimenticarsi quella sua voce o lo scintillio degli occhi, o il sapore di quel bacio in ascensore. Si era tormentato –e di conseguenza aveva tormentato Pippo- sul significato di quello che era successo, su cosa volesse dire il fatto che Ivan arrivasse a Trento. E adesso che era lì, non faceva che chiedersi che senso avesse tutto quello, se stavano insieme o se era assurdo pensarlo visto che erano usciti una sola volta, magari Ivan non la pensava così, e allora perché aveva guidato fin lassù, perché si erano sentiti quasi tutti i giorni e si erano raccontati le rispettive giornate, perché...

«Simone?»

Il palleggiatore si riscosse, stringendo la maniglia della porta tra le dita.

«Uhm?»

«Posso entrare?»

Simone arrossì di colpo, sentendosi stupido ad essere rimasto impalato senza fare nulla e si spostò dall’ingresso.

«Oddio, sì, scusa, io...entra, entra.» farfugliò prima di richiudersi la porta dietro, mentre Ivan faceva qualche passo all’interno e prendeva a guardarsi attorno, dopo essersi tolto il giubbotto.

Simone cominciò ad innervosirsi di nuovo, prendendo a torturarsi l’orlo della felpa. Adesso erano soli e non aveva assolutamente idea di cosa fare, di come approcciarglisi, mentre il programma di quei due giorni spariva dalla sua testa in un attimo.

«Com’è andat-»

Si interruppe improvvisamente quando le braccia di Ivan gli si chiusero attorno, abbracciandolo e basta. Simone strinse gli occhi, mentre si accomodava nella stretta e lo circondava a sua volta e la sua testa trovava il proprio posto nell’incavo del collo dell’altro.

Sospirò di sollievo, quando Ivan si staccò appena e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia, lo guardò per un attimo sorridendo, aggiustandogli il ciuffo sulla fronte per poi voltarsi e fare qualche passo verso la cucina, stiracchiando le braccia verso l’alto.

«Spero tu non abbia già pranzato, io muoio di fame.» esclamò Ivan fermandosi vicino al tavolo e girandosi a guardarlo.

Simone riprese a respirare normalmente a quell’accenno di normalità e gli trotterellò incontro, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.

«Pensavo avremmo mangiato fuori...» accennò imbarazzato, osservando il piano dei fornelli completamente spoglio e ricordando immediatamente con orrore la pila di piatti che era accumulata nell’acquaio giusto un paio d’ore prima.

Ivan fece una smorfia, aprendo uno sportello della credenza e sbirciando dentro.

«Nah, cucino io, se non ti scoccia.» dichiarò lo schiacciatore, arrotolandosi le maniche del maglione ai gomiti «Approfittane finchè ci sono, no?»

Simone annuì imbarazzato, mentre in silenzio si metteva seduto sul piano della cucina accanto ai fornelli e l’osservava prendere un sacchetto di riso, intanto che gli dava indicazioni su dove trovare pentole e padelle.

La conversazione e i sorrisi vennero fuori facilmente da lì in poi e Simone se ne stupì, per tutta la pressione che si era messo addosso da diversi giorni a quella parte, per l’arrivo dell’altro.

Invece nella sua cucina ritrovò la stessa atmosfera rilassata che aveva percepito al ristorante giapponese e la voce si sciolse, partecipando attivamente al discorso, allungando la testa con aria curiosa verso i fornelli e facendo ridere Ivan.

Lo vide posare il mestolo di legno di lato e pulirsi le mani con uno asciugamano, per poi dedicargli la sua attenzione per qualche minuto. Allungò la mano per abbassare la fiamma del fornello e in un passo gli fu davanti. Simone fermò il movimento nervoso dei piedi incrociati, mentre Ivan posava i palmi delle mani ai lati delle sue gambe.

«Devo essere sincero.» mormorò con aria seria e Simone deglutì, preoccupandosi.

Ivan si sporse in avanti e Simone inconsciamente si ritrovò a fare lo stesso, gli occhi fissi in quelli azzurri dello schiacciatore.

«Avevo immaginato un diverso tipo di saluto, quando mi hai aperto, prima.» continuò, umettandosi le labbra e scendendo con lo sguardo alla bocca di Simone.

Il palleggiatore sentì il proprio battito rimbombargli nelle orecchie, mentre si chinava verso Ivan e trovava la sua bocca a metà strada. Chiuse gli occhi appena prima del contatto e così rimase, allungandosi per un altro tocco e un altro ancora, in una lenta successione. Sospirò piano, quando percepì una mano dello schiacciatore sul suo fianco e l’altra che andava sul lato del suo collo, in una presa delicata. Simone si staccò appena, riaprendo gli occhi ed osservando l’espressione serena di Ivan, mentre gli passava una mano sulla nuca ad accarezzare i capelli corti. Ivan si riappropriò nuovamente delle sue labbra e Simone si aggrappò a lui, mentre lo sentiva giocare col suo labbro inferiore ed approfondire il bacio, finalmente. Si spostò con tutto il corpo verso Ivan, facendogli spazio tra le gambe, ormai seduto in bilico sul ciglio del piano. Quando si ritrovò con gli occhi semiaperti a riprendere fiato contro il collo dello schiacciatore lo sentì soffocare una risata e si staccò, portandosi di nuovo alla sua altezza.

«È che stai per cadere.» osservò Ivan con un sorrisetto ironico, mentre Simone si accorgeva di essere quasi completamente aggrappato all’altro e di stare quasi scivolando giù dal mobile.  Con un colpetto imbarazzato di tosse si ricompose e si rimise in piedi, sotto gli occhi attenti di Ivan, il quale se lo tirò di nuovo contro allargando un braccio verso di lui. Simone gli si schiacciò addosso, mentre l’altro finiva di cucinare, in un silenzio tranquillo, la testa finalmente vuota da pensieri scomodi.

 

«Oddio, ho mangiato troppo.»

Simone si lasciò cadere contro lo schienale della sedia, osservando il poco riso rimasto nel suo piatto e Ivan dall’altra parte che stava finendo quello nella padella.

«Scherzi? Non era nemmeno una porzione.» commentò Ivan, alzando un sopracciglio.

Il palleggiatore non rispose, lo sguardo fisso sul compagno che continuava a mangiare tranquillamente, ponderando se sarebbe riuscito ad alzarsi per prendere un’arancia e desistendo subito dopo.

«Allora ti rimpinzi solo di sushi, ho capito.»

Ivan rise all’espressione sofferente di Simone che si unì alla risata poco dopo, incapace di nascondere il sorriso che gli era comparso sulle labbra.

 

Simone non ne era del tutto certo di come si fosse ritrovato sul divano a baciarsi freneticamente con Ivan. O forse sì.

Ricordava che Ivan si era alzato per fare il caffè, per poi sedersi accanto a lui sul divano. Aveva voltato la testa di lato, contro la spalliera, e aveva incontrato gli occhi dell’altro. Dubitava che avrebbe dimenticato presto un’espressione come quella, quell’espressione che lo faceva sorridere all’istante, senza chiedersi perché, che gli faceva sentire un calore all’altezza del petto che si espandeva, come il suo sorriso, come la sua voglia di passare più tempo possibile e il più vicino possibile ad Ivan.

Perso in quei ragionamenti sconclusionati, si era ritrovato in un attimo le mani sui fianchi, spostato facilmente dall’altro e fatto sedere sulle sue gambe. L’occhiata che si erano scambiati era durata appena un secondo, prima che le mani dello schiacciatore fossero risalite lungo la schiena del ragazzo, trascinandoselo addosso.

«Mi piace la tua barba.» esalò Simone senza pensare, in un attimo di calma, gli occhi ancora chiusi e la guancia poggiata contro la mascella dello schiacciatore.

Ivan rispose con uno sbuffo divertito, prendendo ad accarezzare la schiena coperta dell’altro con movimenti circolari.

Una serie di bip disturbò la quiete del salotto e Simone percepì la vibrazione contro la propria gamba. Sollevò appena la testa in direzione di Ivan.

«Qualcuno ti cerca.»

Lo schiacciatore fece un sospiro indispettito e si tolse il telefono dalla tasca, spegnendolo e lanciandolo poco garbatamente sulla poltrona di fianco.

Simone sentì di nuovo il braccio che si chiudeva attorno al suo fianco e sospirò contento.

«Non rispondi?» mormorò piano.

Sentì Ivan muoversi appena, aggiustandosi contro i cuscini, mentre una mano risaliva fino alla nuca del ragazzo e cominciava ad accarezzarla lentamente.

«No, tanto era sicuramente Bata, o Potke, o Buto.» rispose Ivan con aria annoiata e Simone trattenne una risata. «Non mi danno tregua da quando Buto ha spiattellato che sarei venuto a Trento.»

Simone si fece piccolo nell’abbraccio, mormorando sommessamente, di nuovo in imbarazzo all’idea di essere oggetto di chiacchiere da spogliatoio.

«Bata era tutto un “che tenero, vai a trovare il tuo ragazzino”...»

Il palleggiatore si limitò ad appoggiare la fronte contro il maglione di Ivan, respirando lentamente, tentando di non immaginarsi le battute degli altri. Si concentrò sulla voce di Ivan, rilassandosi parola dopo parola, mentre l’altro continuava a parlare degli allenamenti e della vita a Perugia. Lentamente rimase solo il suono di quella voce nella testa di Simone e il tocco di quelle mani che gli carezzavano la schiena, mentre il ragazzo chiudeva gli occhi e si abbandonava del tutto contro la sua spalla.

 

Non riuscì a stabilire quanto tempo avesse passato in quella posizione, quando si risvegliò. Con la testa confusa, ancora appesantita dal sonno, si tirò su, per scoprire che era disteso sul divano, le gambe intrecciate a quelle dell’altro. Strinse gli occhi e respirò a fondo, domandandosi che ore fossero, quanto tempo avesse perso. Non riusciva a girare la testa e guardare il compagno.

_Dio, era proprio un bambino ad addormentarsi così._

«Ehi.»

La voce roca di Ivan lo fece quasi trasalire e si voltò piano, trovandolo che lo guardava con quella sua solita espressione rilassata, un braccio piegato sotto la testa. Per un attimo, Simone desiderò essere solo, solo nel suo appartamento, libero dal doversi atteggiare di più di quel che realmente era, di sforzarsi, di dimostrare chissà che.

«Avresti dovuto svegliarmi.» dichiarò con voce piatta, mentre cercava di mettersi seduto dall’altro lato del divano. Piegò le ginocchia verso il petto, per poi lasciarle incrociate davanti a sé.

Vide Ivan sedersi e avvicinarsi a lui, tranquillamente.

«Guarda che mi sono riposato anche io, dal viaggio.» asserì l’altro, cercando la sua mano che continuava a sfuggirgli «E poi dormivi bene...»

Simone spostò lo sguardo di lato, mentre le parole dello schiacciatore assumevano un tono ironico, quasi derisorio, nella sua mente. Lo sentì avvicinarsi ancora e si schiacciò di più contro il cuscino del divano, immobilizzandosi.

Solo quando il compagno lo chiamò, alzò di nuovo lo sguardo.

«Simone, che succede?» chiese Ivan con voce improvvisamente seria. Teneva le mani incrociate davanti a sé, lontane da lui che l’aveva scostato, gli occhi che osservavano ogni minimo cambio di espressione.

Simone lasciò andare un respiro nervoso, mentre continuava ad incrociare l’espressione ferma di Ivan, per poi vagare su qualsiasi altra cosa. Si ripeté diverse volte la domanda dello schiacciatore nella propria testa, senza riuscire a darsi una risposta.

«Perché sei qui?» pigolò in un basso lamento, stringendo i denti subito dopo.

Ivan assunse un’aria confusa a quella domanda e il palleggiatore si chiese se non fosse stata una richiesta folle, se l’altro non si sarebbe alzato e l’avrebbe lasciato lì a confrontarsi con se stesso, di nuovo da solo.

«Qui a Trento?» ripeté Ivan, lo sguardo confuso che diveniva preoccupato.

Simone annuì, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. «Qui a Trento. Qui con me.»

Ivan riprese ad osservarlo in silenzio, gli occhi quasi freddi da cui non trapelava nulla.

«Vuoi che vada via?»

Lo vide fare un cenno distratto verso la porta e strinse gli occhi, passandovi una mano sopra. Sentì la voce di Pippo nella sua testa dirgli che stava inutilmente creando complicazioni quando non ce n’era affatto bisogno. La spinse via in un angolo.

«No, non...non è questo il punto.» tentennò, senza sapere nemmeno lui che direzione prendere. «Rispondi alla domanda, per favore.»

Con gli occhi fissi sui propri pugni stretti, sentì Ivan esalare un lungo respiro rassegnato. Ecco, adesso ne era certo, tra non molto se ne sarebbe andato. Che ci faceva ancora lì, in compagnia di quel bambino?

«Sono qui per...per passare del tempo con te.»

Simone scosse la testa, un sorriso amaro sulle labbra. «Ma...perché?»

Alzò di scatto gli occhi, quando sentì l’altro rispondere con un tono di voce appena più alto del normale, nervoso.

«Perché sì!»

Il palleggiatore deglutì, facendo una smorfia con le labbra.

«Questa non è una risposta, Ivan.» ribatté Simone in tono aspro «Si risponde così solo ai bambini e io non-»

S’interruppe, non appena la mano di Ivan si chiuse attorno al proprio polso. Fece per sfuggire alla presa, ma il compagno lo frenò.

«Non sei un bambino, lo so bene.»

Simone trattenne per un attimo il respiro, sulla punta della lingua una miriade di parole che si accavallavano, prima tra tutte il voler affermare che sì, tutti lo consideravano un bambino e lo trattavano come tale. O con più probabilità era ciò che pensava di se stesso e vedeva riflesso negli atteggiamenti degli altri nei suoi confronti. Scosse la testa, come per fare chiarezza, quando rimanevano ancora tanti dubbi.

«Eppure guardaci.» riprese, parlando con rinnovata foga «Avanti, tu sei Ivan e io...sono io.»

Lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia in un’espressione sempre più confusa. «E che vuol dire?»

«Che non voglio essere una chiacchiera da spogliatoio!» quasi lo urlò e subito dopo tacque. Sentì la mano di Ivan ritirarsi.

«Se è per quello che ho detto prima su Bata, non-»

Il tono era cambiato di nuovo, gli sembrava sempre più distante e Simone chiuse per un attimo gli occhi.

«Non volevo dire quello.» si giustificò, respirando più velocemente, mentre riprendeva a guardarlo di sottecchi «È che non so cosa vuoi da me e io non so cosa fare con te. Non è come in campo, lì so sempre cosa fare, quasi sempre. Adesso invece no, mi sono svegliato sul divano, addosso a...a te e non so che fare.»

Ivan fece per rispondere, ma nella foga Simone si allungò verso di lui e gli mise una mano sulla bocca.

«E se non so che fare, chiamo Pippo.» prese un respiro, a corto di fiato, ricominciando a macinare una parola dietro l’altra, sempre più velocemente «Ed è venuto qui e mi ha aiutato a pulire e poi mi ha dato questo perché, sai, “è Ivan, non si sa mai”»

Senza fermarsi a pensare, Simone pescò dalla tasca della felpa il profilattico e lo lanciò addosso all’altro.

Ivan lo fissò in silenzio, per poi seguire lo sguardo di Simone e prendere l’involucro, rigirandoselo tra le dita e poggiandolo sul tavolo da fumo.

«Simone, non sono venuto a Trento per fare sesso con te.»

Il palleggiatore lo fissò con occhi sgranati, registrando solo in quel momento tutto il discorso che aveva appena riversato addosso all’altro.

«No?»

«No.»

Simone fece lenti respiri, cercando di regolarizzare il proprio battito, finchè non si sentì prendere di nuovo entrambe le mani da Ivan.

«Mi dici qual è il vero problema?»

Il ragazzo inspirò profondamente al tono paziente dello schiacciatore e sentì improvvisamente gli angoli degli occhi che pizzicavano.

«Il problema sono io...e anche tu.» cominciò Simone, grattandosi la testa «Insomma...è normale che tu mi piaccia, no? A chi non piaceresti? Sei...lo sai, non c’è bisogno che te lo dica io.»

«Simone, la devi smettere con questa-» replicò Ivan, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«No, no, è vero.» lo interruppe il palleggiatore, con un piccolo sorriso rassegnato sul volto «E poi ci sono io. Io che non so gestire un appuntamento con te, figuriamoci tu che vieni a trovarmi a casa mia. Io ho bisogno di aiuto, sempre Ivan, sempre, tu non ne hai ide-»

Tacque, quando percepì il calore dell’abbraccio di Ivan e accettò quel contatto, rilassandosi all’istante. Strinse gli occhi, ricacciando indietro la propria emotività.

Trascorse qualche minuto, prima che Ivan prendesse di nuovo la parola. «Non voglio essere quello che ti manda nel panico, quindi adesso sei tu che devi aiutare me.»

Simone si staccò appena, tornando a guardarlo negli occhi, la mente fissa sulla sensazione delle mani di Ivan sulle sue spalle, in una presa gentile, ma decisa.

«Mi devi aiutare a capire cosa va bene e cosa invece no.» dichiarò Ivan con aria seria e Simone lo osservò annuendo piano, rimanendo confuso quando lo vide sorridere «È come quando tu mi alzi la palla e io schiaccio. È una combinazione di fattori e succede tutto in una frazione di secondo, eppure capita ed è perfetto.»

Simone si limitò a guardarlo, mentre i nodi dei dubbi prendevano a sciogliersi.

«Ci sei tu che palleggi all’indietro e sai che io ci sono.» riprese a spiegare Ivan «Lo facciamo sembrare facile anche se non lo è e questo vale...vale per tutto, Simo. Non è facile, ma può diventarlo.»

Simone strinse le labbra, a corto di parole, lasciando il suo sguardo cadere sulle mani di Ivan, che cercavano di accompagnarlo nel loro porto sicuro.

Prese un respiro e poi un altro, ripetendosi in testa le parole del compagno.

_Non è facile, ma può diventarlo._

Si sentì improvvisamente in colpa per il brusco risveglio a cui aveva costretto l’altro, ma a giudicare dallo sguardo sereno che aveva dipinto in volto non sembrava troppo disturbato da quell’attacco d’ansia a cui aveva assistito. Forse non aveva rovinato nulla, forse Ivan sarebbe rimasto.

Simone si allungò lentamente verso di lui, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e baciandolo appena sulle labbra, lasciandolo interdetto.

«Devo chiederti una cosa.»

Ivan sorrise, riprendendo contatto con una mano del compagno. «Basta che non sia sui palleggi.»

Simone sorrise a sua volta e si umettò le labbra. «Stiamo insieme?»

Dopo quanto detto dallo schiacciatore, non temeva più che la considerasse una domanda stupida, o che gli scoppiasse a ridere in faccia.

«Se vuoi.» si limitò a rispondere Ivan, ritrovandosi a pochi centimetri il viso di Simone che annuiva e si posava nell’incavo del suo collo. «Anche se per me valeva già dalla sera in ascensore.»

Simone lo circondò di nuovo con le braccia, soffocando una risata contro il maglione dell’altro, rilassandosi quando lo sentì ricambiare la stretta.

 

«In che senso hai dato di matto?»

Simone si passò una mano sulla fronte, soffocando una risata nervosa.

«Mi vuoi spiegare? Devo venire da te?» la voce di Pippo al telefono si era fatta ansiosa.

«No, niente di tragico.»

«Adesso sì che sono tranquillo.»

Simone si mise più comodo sulla poltrona, osservando attorno le poche persone che attraversavano la hall dell’albergo.

«Ma Ivan dov’è, scusa?»

Il palleggiatore chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, rilassandosi al pensiero dell’abbraccio di Ivan e di come il compagno gli avesse chiesto di accompagnarlo in hotel, dal momento che doveva farsi una doccia e cambiarsi, prima di andare a cena.

«Quindi ti ha portato con sé per tenerti d’occhio, bravo Ivan.» asserì Lanza e Simone arrossì di nuovo, facendo una smorfia con le labbra.

«Stai bene?»

Simone sorrise alla sincera preoccupazione del proprio migliore amico e sentì un altro peso scivolargli via dal petto, perché se in qualunque momento poteva raggiungere Pippo e sentire la sua voce che scherzava e lo confortava a suo modo, facendolo ragionare, allora era davvero certo di non avere nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

«Sì, sto bene.» dichiarò con una sicurezza tutta nuova, finchè non vide la figura di Ivan avvicinarsi. «Scusa, devo andare.»

Staccò la chiamata, mentre sollevava lo sguardo e lo incrociava a quello di Ivan, di nuovo impeccabile, che gli sorrideva, in piedi di fronte a lui.

«Andiamo?» gli fece lo schiacciatore con un cenno della testa.

Simone sorrise di rimando, alzandosi e camminandogli accanto, le mani affondate nelle tasche del piumino.

 

«Sei peggio di mia madre.» sbuffò Simone posando la forchetta e guardando di traverso Ivan dall’altra parte del tavolo.

Lo schiacciatore sollevò un sopracciglio, prendendo un sorso di birra. «Non ho detto nulla.»

Simone gonfiò le guance, infilzando la forchetta nell’insalata mista ad altre verdure all’interno della ciotola, prima di prenderne un grosso boccone.

«Non sono io quello che ha pubblicato una story su Instagram appena gli è arrivata davanti quella ciotola di...» fece un vago gesto con la mano ad indicare la cena del ragazzo «...di erba, tutto soddisfatto, mettendoci una marea di cuoricini attorno.»

Simone scosse la testa, osservando l’altro prendere un trancio unto di pizza e portarselo alla bocca, addentandolo con gusto. Riportò l’attenzione sulla propria cena e annuì convinto.

«Oh non fingere di essere quello maturo» gli agitò l’indice contro, aggrottando le sopracciglia «quando tu subito dopo hai messo la foto della tua pizza, con scritto “questa sì che è una cena” e sì, la mia insalata si vedeva, dietro.»

Ivan proruppe in una lunga risata, mentre si puliva le mani con un tovagliolo e prendeva ad arrotolarsi le maniche della camicia bianca, consapevole degli occhi di Simone che non lo lasciavano un attimo.

«Com’è che finiamo sempre per parlare di quello che mangio?» sbuffò sconcertato Simone, finendo l’ultimo boccone di insalata.

«Perché è divertente prenderti in giro.» esclamò Ivan, facendogli la linguaccia e Simone sorrise ugualmente.

 

Fu nel silenzio dell’auto di Ivan che Simone ricominciò a pensare. Non erano pensieri frenetici, quelli che gli avevano affollato la mente qualche ora prima, che non gli avevano permesso di ragionare. Stava ripercorrendo lentamente la giornata appena trascorsa, gli occhi chiusi, la testa poggiata sulla spalla di Ivan.

«Sei stato bene stasera?» si sentì chiedere dallo schiacciatore e con calma si tirò su, riaprendo gli occhi. Abbassò lo sguardo, riflettendo che quella domanda sicuramente veniva da quell’insicurezza che aveva mostrato quel pomeriggio. Non gli sembrava che Ivan fosse il tipo da farsi quel genere di problema, essendo così ovvia la risposta.

«Ivan, mi dispiace per oggi.» sospirò Simone, senza rifuggire lo sguardo dell’altro. «Non voglio che pensi che sono un-»

Attese, contando i propri battiti, finchè una mano fresca di Ivan gli si posò sul lato del collo, facendolo rabbrividire appena.

«Io non penso niente.»

Lo vide avvicinarsi nel buio dell’abitacolo e baciarlo lentamente, lasciandogli addosso quel senso di sicurezza che caratterizzava l’altro, una sensazione strana, come se sapesse davvero che Ivan voleva stare lì con lui, anche se non capiva del tutto il perché.

«Domani ho allenamento alle dieci.» si lamentò Simone, un attimo dopo.

«Allora ci vediamo alle otto, porto la colazione.»

Simone sorrise nell’abbraccio, la barba dell’altro che grattava appena contro la sua guancia e il vago sentore di essere sul punto di avere qualcosa di bello, lì con sé.

Fu lui ad allungarsi di nuovo verso la bocca dello schiacciatore e ridacchiò quando fece per staccarsi e Ivan l’afferrò di nuovo per un braccio, trattenendolo ancora un po’.

 

Lo sentiva, ne era consapevole.

Il largo sorriso che gli si apriva sul viso una volta entrato in spogliatoio non sarebbe passato inosservato. Decise che non gli importava. Era una bella giornata, si sarebbe allenato bene, Rado non avrebbe urlato, poi avrebbe passato il resto della giornata con Ivan. Il sorriso si allargò mentre ripensava a quando se l’era ritrovato sul ciglio della porta, ancora in pigiama.

Una mano ferma sulla spalla interruppe il flusso di quei pensieri.

«Che hai fatto Giannelli?»

Simone prese un lungo sospiro, prima di voltarsi e ritrovarsi davanti il sorriso inquietante di Djuric.

Poco più in là se ne stava Kaziyski, appoggiato ad una colonna, le braccia conserte. Di Pippo neanche l’ombra.

Simone li ignorò, mentre si sedeva sulla panca e si cambiava le scarpe.

«Non ti sembra troppo felice, Matey?» insistette Mitar, occhieggiando al compagno di squadra, in attesa che gli desse man forte.

Il palleggiatore si rialzò, togliendosi la giacca della tuta e passando in mezzo ai due, cercando di guadagnare presto l’uscita. Strinse i denti, fissando l’obiettivo.

_Non voltarti. Porta. Corridoio. Campo. Palla._

«Non è che per caso hai fatto sesso?» suggerì Kaziyski, causando in Mitar una risata sguaiata, mentre Simone si immobilizzava un attimo, la mano già sulla maniglia della porta, prima di allungare le falcate e lasciarsi indietro l’ennesimo commento sul fatto che probabilmente era stato lo stesso Zar a mangiargli la lingua.

Prese un lungo respiro, una volta che la vista del rettangolo arancione lo accolse e lo rassicurò. Osservò Rado parlare fitto fitto col secondo allenatore e si diresse a passo svelto verso Lanza, sdraiato a terra a fare esercizi. Gli si distese accanto e cominciò a imitarne i movimenti, sentendo i muscoli sciogliersi e l’imbarazzo di poco prima svanire.

«Dormito bene?»

Il sospiro profondo di Simone causò una risatina nell’altro.

«Ma che avete tutti oggi?» esclamò indignato il palleggiatore, rialzandosi di scatto e scappando sotto rete, verso Tine e Daniele, dai quali sperò di trovare, non comprensione, ma almeno silenzio.

 

Simone se ne stava concentrato, teso ad alzare verso Tiziano, fissando la palla che gli veniva passata da Max e osservando poi il colpo ben piazzato da Mazzone, che abbassava la testa per passare sotto la rete e prendersi un paio di appunti da Stoytchev. Riportò lo sguardo sulla fila di compagni che si stendeva davanti a sé.

Studiò accanto a sé l’alzata precisa di Bratoev verso Oleg, per poi accorgersi di Pippo, che gli faceva strani cenni con la testa, in fila appena dietro Solé.

Ci mise un attimo a capire e, quando lo fece, deglutì a vuoto.

In tribuna, in una delle file più alte, Ivan lo stava guardando. Fissò per qualche secondo la sua figura seduta composta sulla poltroncina scomoda, mentre lo vedeva ricambiare il suo sguardo, con un cenno della testa.

Si voltò immediatamente verso Pippo, gli occhi sgranati, un principio di iperventilazione nel petto. Sciolse le mani con un movimento nervoso, se le strusciò sui pantaloncini, mentre la sua mente volava di nuovo su Ivan, si distraeva, si domandava cosa ci facesse lì, perché lo stesse guardando allenarsi, perchè-

«Simo.»

Si riscosse. Aveva davanti il volto interdetto di Sebastian, che passava dall’altro lato, già pronto allo sbotto di Rado, che non arrivò. Si morse le labbra, nella mente si ripeteva la scena appena accaduta, con lui che alzava la palla appena troppo bassa al compagno che finiva con un primo tempo contro il nastro, la palla che tornava indietro.

«Sei distratto, Giannelli?»

Simone deglutì, mentre gli occhi gelidi di Stoytchev lo trapassavano. Immobile sul posto, senza che nessuno facesse rimbalzare una palla a terra, lanciò una brevissima occhiata allo schiacciatore seduto in tribuna e riportò lo sguardo sull’allenatore.

«Flessioni. Adesso.» dichiarò l’allenatore, con occhi sottili «Cinquanta.»

Un borbottio diffuso accompagnato dai palloni lasciati cadere a terra si diffuse nel palazzetto, mentre i ragazzi si disperdevano per il taraflex. Il palleggiatore li stava raggiungendo quando si sentì chiamare di nuovo.

«Tu no, Simone.» la voce stentorea di Rado gli arrivò come uno schiaffo, mentre faceva retrofront e si trascinava a bordo campo, in piedi di fianco a lui. «Tu li guardi e basta.»

Inspirò in silenzio, le mani che si torcevano dietro la schiena, intanto che gli occhi correvano sui movimenti ripetitivi dei compagni a terra.

«Che diamine ci fa qui?»

Simone sobbalzò e prese un altro respiro. Azzardò un’occhiata di sfuggita verso l’allenatore, che tuttavia continuava a tenere lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé, controllando i propri giocatori seguire le sue istruzioni.

«Non...non lo-» pigolò senza avere idea di cosa stesse realmente dicendo, di cosa si stesse giustificando.

«Non voglio più vederlo in tribuna o da nessun’altra parte.» affermò Stoytchev, prima di allontanarsi, battendo le mani e facendo rialzare il resto della squadra.

Simone rimase qualche altro istante immobile sulla linea bianca, a riprendere fiato.

 

Fu solo quando Simone ebbe la certezza che tutti avessero lasciato il palazzetto, Stoytchev in primis, che salì le gradinate per raggiungere Ivan. Fece una smorfia irritata a quella sua finta espressione colpevole e furba, allo stesso tempo. Si lasciò cadere stancamente sul sediolino nella fila davanti a quella dello schiacciatore.

«Ho fatto un danno?» lo sentì esclamare, trattenendo un filo di ilarità e Simone lo fissò arricciando il naso, cercando di trovare un pretesto per tenergli il muso, ma non trovandone nessuno.

Piegò il braccio sullo schienale della seduta e vi si appoggiò.

«No, macché.» scrollò le spalle, con un finto fare disinvolto «Basta che non ti fai più vedere in giro. Forse nemmeno nel parcheggio.»

La risata di Ivan risuonò per tutto il PalaTrento e Simone si voltò con l’ansia che l’allenatore ricomparisse da un momento all’altro.

«Questo è terrorismo psicologico, comunque.» commentò Ivan dopo un attimo, accennando alla scena a cui aveva assistito poco prima dagli spalti.

Simone fece spallucce, pensando che ormai era abituato ai metodi spartani del mister, metodi che funzionavano egregiamente.

«Io non durerei una settimana qui.» rise di nuovo Ivan, chinandosi in avanti, i gomiti puntati sulle ginocchia. Simone si unì alla risata, passandosi una mano sulla nuca.

«Peccato.»

Se lo lasciò sfuggire senza rendersene conto e vide la confusione negli occhi dell’altro. Arrossì per il pensiero che la sua mente aveva formulato senza il suo consenso.

«Peccato cosa?» riprese Ivan, aggrottando le sopracciglia in un’espressione incuriosita.

Simone si umettò le labbra prima di rispondere, prendendo tempo, poi rialzò lo sguardo e fece un piccolo sorriso.

«Intendevo che...» mormorò, schiarendosi la voce con un colpetto di tosse «che sarebbe bello se tu giocassi qui.»

Cercò di mantenere il contatto con gli occhi sorridenti di Ivan, quegli occhi sinceri, finalmente scevri da malizia o ilarità. Si sentì afferrare gentilmente il polso dalle dita del compagno.

«Vieni qui.» fece Ivan, tirandolo appena e facendolo alzare controvoglia, finchè non aggirò due sediolini e si mise seduto nel primo della fila, accanto allo schiacciatore.

Simone sospirò appena, quando sentì Ivan passargli un braccio dietro la schiena, cingergli il fianco e spingerlo più verso il bordo della poltroncina, più verso di lui. Gli posò la testa nell’incavo della spalla e si limitò ad osservare da lontano il campo, come non aveva mai fatto, non da quella postazione. Sorrise appena al pensiero che quel rettangolo di gioco non gli era mai stato lontano, se non quei pochi passi che distavano dalla linea laterale alla panchina.

«Non è complicato.» sussurrò Ivan, le labbra a contatto con la fronte del palleggiatore che annuiva distrattamente «È solo qualche ora di macchina.»

Istintivamente Simone allungò la mano verso quella di Ivan, intrecciando le dita alle sue e rimase in quella posa, tranquillo. Dopo qualche attimo un interrogativo si fece strada nella sua mente.

«Perché sei venuto al palazzetto?» chiese alzando appena gli occhi in direzione del compagno.

«Mi stavo annoiando» replicò Ivan, con aria noncurante «e volevo vederti sul campo.»

Simone si fece piccolo nell’abbraccio, come a cercare di nascondersi di più contro il collo dell’altro.

«Come se non mi avessi mai visto, dai.» borbottò Simone, lamentandosi a mezza voce «In ritiro e anche dieci giorni fa, a Perugia.»

Lo sentì spostarsi appena, sciogliersi dall’abbraccio, prima che le mani di Ivan si posassero di nuovo sui suoi fianchi e lo sollevassero appena, senza fatica, spostandolo sulle gambe dello schiacciatore stesso.

Simone si accomodò meglio, posando nuovamente la testa contro quella dell’altro.

«Non è la stessa cosa.» riprese Ivan, in tono rilassato.

Simone sollevò la testa, osservando il palazzetto da quella posizione nuova, dagli occhi di Ivan che ancora non vi aveva giocato. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare febbraio, nella gara di ritorno. Sorrise al pensiero di ritrovarlo ancora al di là della rete, seppur come avversario.

«Hai ragione, da quassù non si vede niente.» asserì Simone, sentendo sorridere il compagno contro la sua guancia.

«Io ho visto tutto quello che mi interessava.» ribatté Ivan, prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo.

 

L’atmosfera dei mercatini di Natale non finiva mai di stupirlo, nonostante vi fosse nato. Che fosse a Trento o a Bolzano, l’atmosfera magica non cambiava, restava la magia di sempre, racchiusa tra casette di legno, luci dorate, palline di natale dipinte a mano e mille altre chincaglierie. Simone sollevò lo sguardo verso il cielo plumbeo del pomeriggio e decise che andava bene così, anche senza la neve, mentre stringeva le mani attorno alla tazza di coccio con dipinto il profilo delle sue montagne.

«Allora, fammi capire.»

Ivan se ne stava seduto su uno sgabello davanti a lui, una tazza identica tra le mani, sopra a una botte che fungeva da tavolo. In mezzo a loro il via vai di turisti e compaesani che facevano capolino nella piazza per i primi acquisti o solo per una passeggiata.

«Il sushi e l’insalata sì. La pizza è off limits, ma la cioccolata calda va bene.»

Simone strinse le labbra e affondò il viso nel calore dato dalla bevanda, prendendo un altro sorso, senza rispondere al compagno che lo fissava con sguardo divertito.

«Sei un ragazzo strano, Simone Giannelli, lasciatelo dire.» rise Ivan a quella che doveva essere un’espressione sconfitta sulla faccia del più giovane.

Sentì il suo sguardo addosso, mentre si leccava le labbra e trasalì, quando lo vide chinarsi verso di lui, il pollice che tracciava in modo appena percettibile il profilo liscio della mascella.

«Potrei dirti che sei sporco di cioccolata.» sussurrò Ivan, con aria maliziosa, mentre si spostava più vicino a lui, il polpastrello che andava all’angolo della bocca dell’altro. «E poi potrei-»

Simone era certo di stare perdendo qualche battito, con la netta sensazione che non sarebbe mai riuscito a distogliere gli occhi dal viso dell’altro, dalle promesse silenziose che gli trasmetteva.

Un’improvvisa aria fredda lo colpì, infilandosi tra i capelli, dopo che una mano sconosciuta gli aveva sfilato il cappellino che portava.

«Ciao nano!»

A sentire quella voce, la voce di sua sorella, Simone ebbe voglia di nascondersi sotto al tavolo. Si voltò con una smorfia sul viso, a quel soprannome che aveva coniato col passare degli anni e dei centimetri che si accumulavano tra loro, strappandole di mano il cappellino e indossandolo di nuovo alla svelta.

«Che ci fai qui?» esclamò con una punta di irritazione, mentre la vedeva fissare Ivan con curiosità, senza degnarlo di ulteriore attenzione.

«Ma lui è...» la sentì commentare, con un sorrisetto sardonico, mentre indicava poco educatamente lo schiacciatore che nel frattempo aveva allungato una mano e si era presentato.

Simone incrociò lo sguardo di Ivan e scosse appena la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

«Che c’è?» esclamò di nuovo la ragazza, verso il fratello che la guardava con stizza «Il mio nano non è più single e sono l’ultima a saperlo.»

Simone si passò le mani sulla faccia, soffocando un lamento, al pensiero che tra spogliatoio e famiglia, ormai non poteva davvero tenersi più nulla per sé, nemmeno per un attimo.

«Non hai un posto dove andare, gente da vedere?» esclamò Simone, assottigliando gli occhi, mentre la sorella non distoglieva lo sguardo malizioso dalla figura di Ivan che seguiva quello scambio di battute da spettatore. Pareva quasi si stesse divertendo. «Tipo a Bolzano, lontano da qui?»

«Dove tu non torni mai, esatto, proprio lì.» lo rimbeccò e Simone rimase muto per qualche secondo, pregando che quell’incontro imbarazzante fosse ormai giunto al termine. Poi vide la sorella tirare fuori il cellulare dalla tasca del cappotto.

«Mi faccio una foto con Ivan e mi tolgo dai piedi, non preoccuparti, nano.»

Simone osservò con orrore i due farsi un selfie e rispose con una smorfia al saluto della sorella, quando questa finalmente sparì per il mercatino. Il palleggiatore si limitò a fissare con astio la cioccolata rimasta nella tazza, ormai fredda.

«Sembra simp-»

«Oh sta’ zitto.»

 

Era un po’ che quel pensiero gli frullava nella mente. Simone sospirò, appoggiando di più la schiena contro il petto di Ivan. Se ne stavano sdraiati di fianco sul divano, a vedere un film in tv, in silenzio, doveva ormai essere mezzanotte passata. Stava bene, Simone, col braccio di Ivan che lo cingeva, l’altra mano che gli carezzava il collo e di tanto in tanto le labbra che vi si posavano sopra in un breve contatto. Ci avrebbe messo davvero poco ad abituarsi a quelle serate, se non fosse stato che l’indomani il compagno sarebbe ripartito alla volta di Perugia.

«A che stai pensando?»

Le dita di Ivan smisero di muoversi contro la sua nuca e il ragazzo cambiò posizione, scivolando supino, la testa inclinata contro il cuscino. Si concesse ancora qualche istante per riflettere, osservando la debole luce del televisore riflettersi sul viso dell’altro.

«Perché non resti a dormire?» sussurrò in tono incerto «Solo a dormire.»

Vide un angolo della bocca di Ivan alzarsi appena, prima di sentire quelle labbra sottili sulle sue in un tocco appena accennato.

 

Simone aveva deglutito e si era chiesto cosa gli fosse saltato in testa, quando era entrato in camera, indossando un paio di vecchi pantaloni di una tuta e una maglia a maniche lunghe, e aveva visto Ivan chino a togliersi i pantaloni.

Non che non l’avesse mai visto con meno indumenti addosso, accidenti. Ma quella era la sua camera e se ci pensava ancora un po’, era certo che gli sarebbe scoppiata la testa.

Senza indugiare ulteriormente, distolse lo sguardo dal corpo dello schiacciatore coperto solo da una maglia nera a mezze maniche e da un paio di boxer, e si infilò sotto al piumone, dopo aver spento la luce, vedendo l’altro in procinto di fare lo stesso.

Percepì il materasso flettersi, le coperte spostarsi appena, finchè l’altro non scivolò verso il centro del letto. Simone voltò la testa di lato, lasciando che gli occhi si abituassero al buio, ricominciando a distinguere i tratti del viso del compagno.

Sospirò, quando decise di spostarsi più vicino all’altro, attaccandosi in un attimo a quella che ritenne essere un’ottima fonte di calore. Sentì Ivan sorridere contro il suo collo, mentre cercavano una posizione comoda, le ginocchia che si scontravano, le braccia che passavano le une sopra le altre nel tentativo di circondarsi a vicenda.

Una dopo l’altra si spensero le risatine soffocate, i lamenti a mezza voce, i sorrisi e le carezze e rimasero solo i respiri, lenti e completamente in pace.

 

Per la terza volta, Simone si attaccò al campanello, senza ricevere risposta. Decise di tenere per sé il fatto che aveva perso le ultime chiavi che Pippo gli aveva dato di casa sua, ancora una volta.

Suonò di nuovo e finalmente gli parve di udire dei passi strascicati dall’interno.

Tamburellò un piede a terra, la mano stretta alla cinghia del borsone della Diatec, quando l’uscio si aprì rivelando la figura di un Lanza piuttosto assonnato, nonostante fosse mattina inoltrata.

Quando Simone entrò nell’appartamento, dopo essersi chiuso la porta alle spalle e posato il borsone sul pavimento, trovò l’amico in piedi davanti ai fornelli, intento a fare il caffè.

«È presto, abbiamo allenamento tra due ore.» sbadigliò Pippo, senza voltarsi, mentre Simone si metteva seduto al tavolo della cucina.

Si grattò la testa, poi sorrise nel vedere lo stenditoio che occupava parte del salotto con appesi i suoi vestiti.

«Sono venuto a riprendere la mia roba.» esclamò fingendosi serio, mentre l’altro caracollava sulla sedia davanti a lui, dopo avergli allungato una tazzina di caffè. Lo vide frugare dentro un sacchetto di biscotti e mettersene due in bocca, sbriciolando ovunque.

«Beh non ho avuto tempo di stirarli.» ribatté Lanza, sarcastico, segno che si stava svegliando del tutto. «Dovrai accontentarti, principino.»

Simone sorrise sornione, mentre assaggiava il caffè caldo.

«Allora...è partito?»

Simone incrociò le braccia sul tavolo e sorrise, vedendo l’espressione interdetta di Pippo.

«Sì, poco fa.»

Non c’era malinconia nel tono di Simone e non se ne stupì più di tanto nemmeno lui stesso. Non sapeva come si era ritrovato in quel particolare stato di grazia, quella mattina. Se fosse stato perché si era svegliato in un bozzolo di coperte, calore e Ivan insieme, se fosse stato per la colazione silenziosa o per la naturalezza dei gesti, il bacio leggero che Ivan gli aveva dato fermo a lato della strada, sotto al palazzo di Pippo.

Pippo continuò a fissarlo con sospetto.

«Niente drammi?»

«Niente drammi.»

Simone continuò a sorridere, mentre si sentiva percorrere dallo sguardo del suo migliore amico.

«Hai un succhiotto sul collo.»

Il palleggiatore gelò, portandosi immediatamente la mano su quello che credeva fosse il punto incriminato.

«Stavo scherzando.» scosse la testa Lanza, all’espressione omicida che nacque istantaneamente sul  viso del più giovane, tendente al paonazzo. «Accidenti, ti sei proprio rincretinito.»

«Non ti sopporto.» s’imbronciò il palleggiatore, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Ma se sono il tuo migliore amico» riprese Lanza, alzandosi e stiracchiando le braccia verso l’alto «quello che ti pulisce la casa e ti lava i panni sporchi...»

Simone si grattò la testa, in imbarazzo, alzandosi a sua volta. «In effetti...»

«...quello che ti allunga un preservativo quando ne hai bisogno.»

Il ragazzo scattò in un attimo verso l’amico, rincorrendolo per il salotto, finchè non gli fece sgambetto, facendolo finire sul divano e cadendogli sopra.

«Veramente non-» cominciò Simone a corto di fiato, lamentandosi quando si sentì spostare malamente, finendo di schiena sul tappeto.

«Non lo voglio sapere.» esclamò Lanza tirandosi su e osservando Simone che gli tendeva una mano, ancora sdraiato a terra.

Di nuovo in piedi, il ragazzo cinse le braccia al collo dell’altro, mugolando contento.

«Grazie, Pippo.» gioì Simone, saltellandogli dietro.

Lo schiacciatore non fece alcuna mossa per staccarselo di dosso e continuò a camminare imperterrito verso la camera.

«Sì, beh, prego.» borbottò con un tono rassegnato «Cosa faresti senza di me.»

Simone si attaccò ancor di più alla sua schiena. «Tanto non dovrò mai scoprirlo.»


End file.
